


It's not easy being....

by Adaline_Stilinski



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angry Eliot, F/M, Hurt Parker, Missions Gone Wrong, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaline_Stilinski/pseuds/Adaline_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker get's hurt on a job, Eliot saves her but he tries to push her away Parker won't let him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's Eliot?

The team where out a job taking down a guy who had blown up a Wife and Husband’s car leaving behind 3 kids parentless. A young girl that is 22 looking after her two brothers because she was the only family that they have left is why we took this case on

The mother had worked for a man named David Linsey he worked for a company that used school supplies that a charity sends to Africa to smuggle drugs and weapons.

She found out what he was doing and she wouldn’t take the bribe so he did the next best thing and killed the only people that he thought she had told but she left a backup plan with her lawyer that if anything happened to her everything she knew needed to go to the police the police couldn’t do anything because there was no real prof except words from a dead one.

Jay Jay decided to bring those papers to us to see what we could do to help her to get justice for her parent’s death.

This now ended us in this moment.

Me Parker with a stab wound to my leg hanging from my harness with a knife to my throat Eliot Standing in front of me Nate to his left and Hardison to his right they were trying to get David Linsey to let me go

“Let her go man and I won’t kill you”

“I don’t believe you” I knife tightened around my neck piercing the skin making me cringe Eliot stepped forward “I’ll let her go when you leave and you drop this thing with you trying to destroy my life”

“I won’t destroy your life I’ll just chop your head off and serve it on a platter”

“We stop destroying your life when you let her go and I make sure my guy Eliot here doesn’t kill you” I took a deep breath looking at Eliot seeing the worry/anger in his eyes

“Parker” He said calmly looking me directly in the eye “Remember when you broke into my house” I smirked remembering how that night ended  “I know what you’re thinking” He looked down at my feet seeing the pool of blood that was forming “I’m thinking the same but I need you to remember before that”

“SHUT” up the guy yelled behind me making me cringe at the yelling in my ear.

I started to feel dizzy the black spots forming in my eyes.

“Parker Darlin listen to me you need to stay awake”

“I said shut up” before I could stop myself I grabbed the knife around my neck and pulled as hard as I could I felt the knife digging into my hands but I didn’t care.

I see Eliot step forward but that was all I seen because everything went black.

“Parker sweet heart wake up for me okay you’re okay” I slowly opened my eyes seeing Sophie’s face next to Nate and Hardison’s

“Where’s Eliot?” I whispered

“He went home to cook. We think he might blame himself for you getting hurt” I sighed getting up

Nate pushed against my shoulder “Stay down you need to not move”

“But Eliot-“

“Will be fine” he won’t Eliot cooking is a good thing when he hasn’t just been on a job it lets him feel and it allows people to feel what he feel’s when he cooks  

“No “ He won’t Eliot cooking is a good thing when he hasn’t just been on a job. He uses cooking to lets himself feel. It allows people to feel what he feel’s when he’s cooking “Either help me to get to Eliot’s or move out of my way”

“Move” I growled

“Parker” Hardison said

“Don’t I’ll be fine I’ve taken care of myself my whole life I won’t stop now” I cringed at the ache in my leg.

“Par-“ Nate cut Sophie of

“Leave her Sophie she just wants to go to see Eliot. Let her” I slowly stood up heading towards the door “wait Parker I’ll give you a lift”

“I don’t want one I’ll grab a cab I need space” I moved out the door closing it behind me grabbing a cab closest to me and got the driver to take me a block away from Eliot’s house and walked the rest of the way

As I moved to head to his front door I seen him step out the door arms folded it with a glare

“I know you’re mad but I need some help. I kind of in a lot of pain” He sighed but quickly ran down the stairs picking me up bridal style

“You’re crazy Parker what are you thinking?”

“I was thinking that my husband wasn’t there when I woke up”


	2. I have something to tell you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardison finds Parker and she always said you can only find her if she want's to be found will Eliot go after her or will he ask for a divorce???

“I was thinking I woke up and my husband wasn’t there”

“Don’t do that Parker” He moved into the house putting me down on the couch gently

“Do what?” He moved away heading to the kitchen I could hear his knife hitting the chopping board

“You know what” He growled out I wouldn’t have heard it if I hadn’t stood up and hobbled out towards the kitchen

“You mean the guilt? Yeah it was fun” I heard his growl again “Okay I didn’t want to guilt you I never do but you’re doing that thing again. Where something happens to me and I get hurt you leave, you get hurt something happens on a job. You leave.”

“Parker”

“You leave me behind”

“Parker”

“No Eliot. We have known each other for 10 years that’s 10 years of my life where I’ve wanted to be with you”

“Me to” He whispered

“Really because I’ve learnt more about you working with the team then I did. The team don’t even know you won’t even tell them”

“I married you didn’t I shouldn’t that be enough that I want to be with you” I snorted

“So what that means that you don’t have to tell me anything ‘cause I’m your wife”

“Yeah” he grumbled

I gasped stumbling back shocked. He married me because he thought it meant that I wouldn’t ask questions about his life

I need to get out of here

“Okay”  I patted my pocket’s feeling my phone grabbing it out I called Sophie

_“Parker sweet heart are you okay did you make it to Eliot’s?”_

“Hi Soph” Eliot’s head snapped around to look at me “I didn’t make it to Eliot’s I decided I want to have some space so I’m going away for a while” I see the frown and anger form on his face

“ _Why are you okay?”_ He turned back to the chopping board

“I’m fine I just wanted to tell you so you could let everyone know and not worry and come looking for me. I need the time”

 _“Okay Parker we will see you when you get back be careful Parker”_ She hung up

“I need to figure out if the choice’s I’ve made where the right ones”

“Wait Parker” Before Eliot could turn around I was gone “Parker” I heard him yell as I jumped out his window landing on the ground favouring my left leg “Parker don’t go just stay stop running away”

“Why?” I called back up to him seeing him looking directly at me “I’m just taking a page out of your book” I turned leaving not sure if I was ever going to come back

 

_2 Months later Eliot’s POV_

“Eliot man I found Parker” I frowned turning from my book looking at Hardison sitting on his computer typing away

“And she left remember she doesn’t want to be found”

“Do you not remember what she said all those years ago? You can only find me if I want to be found” I growled remembering the feelings he had for her

“What about it maybe she got sloppy”

“Nah man I looked for her for 6 months after we went our ways and I couldn’t find one trace of her it’s only been two months”

“Fine where is she?” I stood up moving over to him

“She’s using a name I’ve never heard”

“What is it?”

“Adaline Green” I froze shocked “Do you know it?”

“Yeah it’s her real name”

“What? I thought Parker was her real name”

“Nah man she didn’t want people to know her real name she told me one day when she asked if Eliot Spencer was my real name?”

“Is it”

“Maybe man. Where is she?”

“New York I got a hit of my face recognition software she’s performing at some club” I frowned wondering what she would be doing ? “Do we go after her bring her back?”

“Bring who back?” Sophie asked walking in the door with Nate following slowly behind her

“Parker or Adaline whatever her name is I found her and I want to bring her back we need her”

“Where is she?” Sophie asked

“New York she’s performing there”

“Doing what?”

“Singing” I spoke up everyone looked at me confused “She can sing like a boss she has a better voice then I do”

“How do you know so much about her that we don’t know?” Hardison

“Because I listen when my wife talks” I moved away hearing gasp come from Sophie and choking noises from Nate and Hardison

“Wife? Married?”  I ignored them leaving… I was going to New York I wanted my wife back

I could hear Nate behind me

“Let’s go get us a Parker”

IT took us 4 hours to drive from Boston to New York I was alone in my truck and the other followed in Lucille

As we pulled into the place where Parker was singing I could hear her voice talking.

I quickly moved inside listening to what she was saying

“-All again welcome to the new comers nice to see you all. I’m just going to jump right into the song it is made for a duet for a man and a woman but I’m just going to sing both parts I hope you enjoy oh and you can sign up at the bar to sing your own song.

The music started to play

“This one goes out to my husband” I stopped moving looking at how beautiful she looks

 **** _“When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours” I felt the guys come in behind me  
  
“We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough_  
  
_It's obvious you're meant for me_  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face  
  
But we know this  
We got a love that is hopeless  
  
Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours  
  
When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?  
  
Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless  
  
Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours”

I see her eyes move to look directly at me. She knew I was here ****  
  
_And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we making  
I'm living for that day, someday  
  
Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours, I'm yours  
  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours  
  
Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

 

I quickly moved to the stage to meet her as she came of

“Adaline” She spun around seeing me but quickly turned back around for a second wiping the tears of her face

“Hi handsome” She whispered spinning back around smiling at me.

I stepped forward grabbing her hips pulling her against my chest

“It’s going to sound sappy but we can be like that. I love you Ada- Parker I want to call you Parker because I fell in love with Parker before I found out her name is Adaline. I don’t want to tell you about my past because I’ve done some bad things”

“You mean Moreau?”

“Yeah him I’ve done bad things I can’t get away from there is innocent blood on my hands I don’t want to tell you about it because I don’t want to see that look in your eye”

“What look” She moved her arms around my waist pushing me back slightly so that we were stepping away from all the people

“The look of disappoint meant I would rather you left me for not telling you things then you leave me because you know all that bad stuff” I felt my back hit the wall and she pushed against me I felt every part of her body against me she fit perfectly

“You don’t know that would happen  you know me but you don’t know how much I’m in love with you and what part of me doesn’t care about what you did before we met because I have done something’s before we met and they aren’t as bad of what you have done but they are bad what I had to do to make sure I survived the night. What I’m trying to say is you don’t need to tell me everything but you need to stop trying to push me away every time something bad happens we have been married for 8 years we knew each other 2 years but neither of us trust but we trusted enough to know that we wanted to spend out life together”

“God you are 20 pounds or crazy in a 5 pound bag”

“Yeah but you know you love this 20 pounds of crazy”

“Don’t I ever” I grabbed her arms pulling them against my chest putting my foot between her legs spinning her around so she was against the wall I lent in smiling at the giggle that erupted from her body.

My face dips lower and all I can feel is her breath against my lips I just wanted to kiss her I missed those lips.

I lent down crushing my lips to hers she giggled biting my lip. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her legs come up wrapping around my waist

She pulled back slightly “I have a hotel up stairs how about you and I go up there and get-“I heard a throat clear to my right it was Hardison

“Look it’s not that we aren’t happy for you guys it’s just… why didn’t you tell us?” Sophie asked

“We had kept it a secret for such a long time it beca-“

“It was better for the people not to know that I had to wife because the guys I’ve been involved with will use her against me if I turned on the they will do things to her that shouldn’t happen so I wanted to keep her a secret she didn’t want to with you guys you guys are our family”

“Speaking of family” Parker whispered “We need to talk”

“What?” Parker grabbed my hand pulling me back heading out the door she motioned for the others to follow she stopped at the seats inside Central Park it was pretty quiet .

“Parker what’s going on?” Nate asked

“You know how before the job I was sick” I nodded I remember thinking she had ate something that she wasn’t meant to. “As much as I hate hospitals I went the day that we found out about the job… it’s where I was when Eliot called to let me know”

“I knew I could smell hospital stink on you” Parker laughed at Nate

“What’s wrong is it bad whatever it is we are a family we can figure it out” I stood up to stand next to her but she pushed me back down.

I felt my body tense as she pulled out a piece of paper.

“Because I left before I could get the results I left a note saying to email me the results he did the day I got hurt. My head wasn’t in it and I wasn’t paying attention to the mark coming up behind me”

“Just tell us” I growled out she was worrying me now “It’s okay no matter what it is”

“I’m pregnant.

 


	3. I'm pregnant

“I’m pregnant. 18 weeks” She handed the paper to me it was a little black picture I could see the small outline of a baby.

My head shot up looking at her.

“What?”

“Just let me finish okay I know your mad just let me finish.” I nodded “After I left you that night I went back to the hospital to make sure everything was okay” I see her hand move to her belly “That the blood loss didn’t harm us in any way. They kept me in for a few days to keep an eye on us then discharged me with all these drugs I have to take. I went to see a doctor yesterday for a check-up and to find out the gender. I don’t know I got them to put it on the paper” She pointed to the paper in my hand “I wanted to find out with you, so I made it so Hardison could find me under my real name put a picture up for that face thing he does” I smiled at her “I figure if you came I knew you still loved me if you didn’t I would have left forever. Give our child a life where even though they only had on parent they knew I loved them with my whole heart”

“I wouldn’t love them?” I looked down at the paper “I wouldn’t love him?” She flinched when I said him. Where having a boy “Where’s that right Parker he’s my son as well”

“That’s not what I’m saying and you know it. I know the stuff with your parents being separated and the fighting over you and your sister I don’t want that for our son. HE deserves a better life then we had” I sighed laying my head in my hands sighing

“I don’t want to fight I just got you back I just found out we are having a child a little boy I just want to go home and hold my wife”

I sounded nothing like who everyone knows me as

“Then take me home” I smiled jumping up pulling her into my arms.

“Let’s go home”

**_ 5 months later _ **

“Eliot” I called out hearing him chopping up in the kitchen stop I was laying on the floor with a ball under my back stretching out my back

“What Parker?” he called chopping stopping.

“Remember when I said I would tell you if I was having contractions?” I heard the knife drop and he came running out.

“You’re having contractions?”

“Or have been since last night” His eyes widened

“Parker are you kidding”

“No I didn’t want to say anything because you would take me to the hospital I want a home birth”

“What if something goes wrong I don’t know what to do”

“Well you are about to find out because I want to push and I can feel out sons head” My eyes widened and I ran over looking down seeing the brown her of the top of our sons head

“Damn it Parker. When I contraction comes you push”

“I got to push”

“Okay push” My head came forward as I pushed with all I had.

5 Minutes later and nothing

“I can’t do it any more Eliot” I cried out as a contraction

“Yes you can I know you can just push for me baby just think we will have a son after this”

“I don’t want to he’s safe here inside of me I’m a good mum this way if he comes out I might be a bad mum”

“No you want you’re an amazing person Parker you know what a bad mum is so you do the opposite.

“I need help please Eliot help me”

“I’m trying baby I don’t know what else I can do” I started breathing harder

“Sing for me relax me and sing”

“What do you want me to sing?”

“Whatever just sing something I feel another contraction coming”

Livin' with me, it ain't easy  
But I do it every day  
And sometimes even now  
I wanna run away.  
But there you are  
You're tryin' to please me,  
Darlin' you stand your ground  
It's more than I deserve.”

 _I pushed down screaming as the contraction hit_  
  
I've taken more than I've been givin'.  
I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'.  
I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love.  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
It's more than I deserve.  
  
It's just your style to wear a smile,  
Oh baby you wear it well,  
If I had my way I'd dress you in nothin' else.  
So come on here and lay down, a little while  
'Cause you right now  
You're more than I-“

Eliot stopped singing as we heard the screaming of our son

“It’s a boy” He smiled laughing Gently laying him on my chest

“We had a baby boy” My chest hurt so bad

“We haven’t picked a name yet”

“I was thinking maybe EJ Spencer after her dad” He smiled nodding  

“I think I like that”

“Eliot” I whispered as he moved closer laying his head next to our son

“What’s up baby?”

“My chest hurts”

“What?”

“Take him” I whispered as I felt everything go dark as Eliot took the baby

“Parker” I heard Eliot yell as I passed out

 

“I think she’s waking up” I heard Nate say

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt a hand grab mine squeezing it

“Parker baby can you hear me” I heard Eliot’s voice

“Yeah I can hear you” I whispered

“You scared the shit out of me Darlin”

“What happened?”

“You had a bleed and it got out of control we got you to the hospital just in time”

“EJ?” I asked panicked

“He’s fine he’s asleep just to your right” I turned my head seeing him lying there he looked so peaceful

“How long was I out for?”

“12 Hours they had to give you a blood transfusion you had to have one of the rarest blood types.”

“AB- they told me it was pretty rare. When can I get out of here?”

“The doctor said when you wake up that they will want to keep you in overnight for observation . Don’t ever do that to me again” I felt his head on mine

“Will give you guys a minute congratulations guy where happy for you”

“Thanks” I said

“Don’t ever do that to me again” Eliot said again once the others were out of the room “I can’t lose you. You’re son and I can’t lose you we need you I need you, you and our son are the only thing keeping me sane darlin”

“I know I’m sorry I love you”

“I love you to


End file.
